Motor vehicle seats, in particular for passenger vehicles, are usually of multi-part design and have a seat and a back rest which is fastened to the seat and the inclination of which can be adjusted in relation to the seat. In this case, a frame takes on, in particular, the mechanical supporting function. A back rest frame is usually fastened to a seat frame via a fitting. A seat cushion and a back rest cushion are generally arranged on the frames. The seat frame is usually fastened in the motor vehicle to the vehicle floor via guide rails, thus enabling longitudinal adjustment. The back rest frame can be adjusted in its inclination in relation to the seat frame.
The vehicle seats are usually assembled at suppliers and supplied to the car manufacturer as premanufactured vehicle seats. The high cost pressure in the car industry means that an assembly of the individual parts of a vehicle seat which is as simple and rapid as possible is sought.